rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
RPG Sanctum, formerly known as RPG-Cosmos, is a Role Playing server on the multiplayer PC game, Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. We are home to over 30 Roleplayers, including Veterans, Newbies and Regulars. The RPG Cosmos Real-world categories Video Games | Websites| Rules| RolePlaying for Beginners| In-universe categories http://rpggeneration.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates Templates|| Server/Forum Members | | Characters Creatures Spacecraft | Vehicles]| Locations | Droids]| Battles | Conflicts | Events | Timeline| Technology]| Races and species | Governments | Planets | Organizations | Weapons | Media | Society and culture | | Did You Know's *…that 4D668493X was an Imperial biological weapons project gone awry? *…that scores of Outer Rim planets were home to the amphibious kirithin? *…that chiaki were serpentine predators from Iskalon? *…that Harriet Brunser was the brains behind the attack on the Mummer bunker? *…that Giant Amorphous Bantha Breakfast Biscuits were considered for use in biological warfare by the Galactic Empire? *…that the skar'kla of Bothawui was related to the krak'jya? ---- More Did you knows... DidYouKnow Holonet News Channel: Post all news here. Factions: Here is a list of current factions on the server. The Imperial Remnant The Old Relics of the Sith The Jedi Order The Galactic Senate The New Republic Holonet News Dark Jedi The La'Tonyas Factions Factions are organized groups. See below for factions on the server. The Imperial Remnant '"Do not try. If you try, we will be destroyed"' - Grand Admiral Ardric Nexvold, aboard Lusankya. After the fall of their Emperor, the Imperials were quickly overwhelmed with fear and many fled into space away from the persistent Rebel Alliance forces. Now, being hunted down like animals the Galatic Empire have retreated to their mining colony located on Mustafar, where they will plan their next vital assault. With many scattered bases, the Imperials try to gather enough equipment to live on. With more and more Star Systems leaving the Imperials cause, it won't be long before they are wiped out and exterminated! With the revolt on Coruscant, the Imperials hold it in the palm of their hand, yet feel their grip loosen as their forces begin to dwindle! The New Republic '"I didn't say I couldn't do it.. I just ain't crazy enough to lead it, Mr. General."' - Han Solo, aboard a Corellian Corvette during The Battle of Endor. The Rebel Alliance was the group of heroic individuals who had defeated Emperor Palpatine and the dreaded Death Star 2 at the Battle Of Endor. Taking time to relax from their Victory, it wasn't long before the Alliance was thrown back into battle, battling what remained of the Imperial Forces. Now concentrating on gaining a fleet and recruiting more people for their cause, the Rebel Alliance has officially opened the Galatic Senate and re-instated all of the Senators. Helping to protect their current allies from Imperial forces, and gaining more power from Star Systems joining their cause. The Rebel Alliance is well on its way to seizing their ultimate goal.. The capture of Coruscant. The Sith Remains '"Free yourself of your emotions, and through malevolence you will gain unimaginable power.."' - Emperor Palpatine, coordinates unknown. During the Galatic Civil War, the Reign of Palpatine the scattered remains of any sith students were in hiding at their Academy. After the death of Palpatine, the Sith students emerged from hiding, to start their mission of finding Sith Hopefuls. Now as they continue their work, they learn from their old Sith Knowledge which dates back to the days of the Jedi Civil War. The Mandalorians '"Lets lock and Load."' Unknown Mandalorian, Coordinates unknown After thousands of Generations many believe the Mandalorian race had died. However, they did not know that many were alive, lurking in the shadows waiting for the time to re-establish themselves. With the Rebel Alliance and Galatic Empire attacks, the Mandalorians race has took this oppurtunity to travel to Dxun, a small moon oribiting Onderon. Once a camp for the Mandalorians in the Old Republic Days, this camp holds many Mandalorian relics beneath it's surface The Jedi Order '"Tranquility is a key factor on harnessing your capabiliy as a Jedi."' - Luke Skywalker, present on Yavin IV, Masassi Temple. After the fall of Emperor Palpatine, and the Death of Darth Vader, the remaining Jedi were finally able to come out of hiding and re-group with their fellow comrades. Through the Leadership of Luke Skywalker, the Jedi have started to re-build what used to be theirs. With a few abandoned Academies on Yavin IV, Skywalker has set of to find and take them for his own. The Dark Jedi '"There is no one like me in the Galaxy! I am justice! I am the bane of the Jedi! I haunt the dreams of their Padawans! I will drink your fear and spill your blood and my hate will scar the Galaxy!"' - Tavion, coordinated in the deep tombs of Korriban before her death. The Dark Jedi, hiding within Marka Ragnos' temple believe they are safe. They train hard within the walls of the Temple creating strong DarkSide warriors. However, the Sith as an opposition have been attacking the Dark Jedi recently, wanting the Temple for their own. A small war has begun to rage between to very vulnerable forces. The La'Tonyas 'I have everything in my control.' - Diaz La'Tonya, Coordinates currently unknown A group of Mafia orientated individuals based within Coronet in the Coreillia System have the City in the palm of their hands. Using small Corporation Business around the City the New Republic forces patrolling the streets dont suspect much. With the La'Tonyas having Coronet under full control, they are ready to expand throughout the Planet taking other towns such as Tyrena. The Holonet "Please stay tuned for more fiesty reports!" - Reporter Joan {The Terminal Speaks to you} Welcome to the Holonet News Terminal! The place where all news is processed and shown on air! Please do send in reports of any news in your area, whether it be a new born child, or even a mass gang war in the outer-rim, were always happy to have your news! The Galactic Senate "We will not take reasoning with the submission of Dathomir, it is far too dangerous for compromise!" - Senator Ceris, Allocated of the Tattoo System. The Galatic Senate, once a friving place of debate. After the Clone Wars many Senators were still debating the tactics of Emperor Palpatine and his "Galatic Empire". During the Galatic Civil War the Senate was disbanded and many Senators sent home. Now during the end of the Galatic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance has re-instated the Senate and many Senators walk the halls of where they used to work. Now awaiting the election of a Supreme Chancellor, the Senate has started to become friving once again.